Bonding The Past
by BellanyWords
Summary: Strange things start to occur towards Mikan after her seventeenth birthday, then three new students arrive to her school and why do they look so unnaturally perfect? When Mikan starts to get approached by each one of them she starts to understand that maybe her life isn't has normal like she thought it was. And why does this Hyuuga guy starts to look so familiar? First story!


**Okay before we start I wanted to share my notes on what I learned to make this story. This is according to the North American folklore!**

**Vampires**

**Appearance: **They have a pale skin, fangs (hidden), shadow and attractiveness. They don't have reflexion.

**Weaknesses: **Wooden stake on the heart (Fatal), decapitation (Fatal), fire (Fatal), holy symbols.

**Sunlight:** It doesn't burn them into ashes but makes them weaker, so some of them stay indoors or always carry an umbrella when outside.

**Supernatural powers: **They have immortality, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, enhanced speed, unnatural healing, flight (some), psychic powers.

**Reproduction: **Vampires are fertile. If a vampire reproduces with a human the offspring may be half-breed. Or in cases, a full vampire.

**Diet: **

**Human blood: **Pleasurable for both human and vampire, it may lead to a strong bond called imprinting.

**Animal blood: **It's less nutritious but gives them enough strength.

**Enemies: **Angels, humans and something that is unnamed. (*grins*)

**Notes: **In this story, a vampire only becomes immortal when he or she reaches the 'Immortal age'. So they are born and grow up in normal human ages until they stop aging at a certain point. No vampire knows exactly when. Young vampires are more unpredictable than the older ones.  
Vampires are not allowed to enter someone's private residence without being invited!

* * *

**September 2****nd**

* * *

_There was a little girl with long curly brown hair; she was floating on a lake with crystal water. The girl couldn't be more than eight years old, she was wearing a white dress and she seemed to have cuts all over her skin, she was bleeding. The crystal water of the lake was slowly being tainted with the crimson of her blood but she was smiling, her expression was calm, she looked in peace. The girl was looking at the full moon in the clean sky. The girl didn't strange when she saw no stars or clouds whatsoever; she only closed her eyes and smiled. She only floated aimlessly. She never wondered where she was, she never wondered if she was dying, she never wondered if she was scared. No…she was happy. _

_She opened her eyes, the lake was now covered with all of her blood, how was it possible for the little girl to bleed so much and still be alive? The answer was in her eyes. Her maniac, scary crimson eyes that stared to the moon hungry. The little girl grinned in an unnatural way showing her sharp white fangs, she laughed. _

_The blood in the lake wasn't hers; the blood in the crimson lake was from her victims._

Mikan opened her hazel eyes and gasped in horror; she quickly stood in her bed and looked around her bedroom. Her forehead was covered with sweat and all of her sheets were on the floor. When she understood the situation, Mikan groaned and moved to her right to turn on the lights of her Iron Man lamp, she smiled mocking herself and lied down again to begin a staring contest with her white ceiling.

These nightmares started since she became seventeen years old, literally, the night of her birthday was really interesting for Mikan. She firstly dreamt of that little girl talking with a boy and then evolved to that same girl crying whilst covered in blood and now that same little girl was only slightly older and floating on a bloody lake. She didn't understand her blood related dreams but she decided not to tell anyone about them, it was probably the stress of the exams or her lack of eating. Mikan started to lose her appetite in the beginning of the year and that was weird because the brunette was really a food lover, but now…even the smell of steak repulsed her. Many mysterious things were happening to her since her seventeenth birthday but the most crazy thing was the fact that Mikan felt weak and she used to be a very energetic girl, but now she falls asleep in inconvenient places as such in the middle of the class or in church, it was becoming problematic and when her grandfather called the doctor he said that it was exhaustion, but Mikan knew that this wasn't normal. Then again, she was never normal.

Mikan was abandoned when she was only six months old and she never met her parents nor knows who they are. But Mikan was an optimistic little girl that was happy with what she had, her dearest grandpa. The man raised her to be a strong independent girl, she would always do her chores, be a good student, study hard to obtain good grades and she did everything to make her only family proud. Grandpa Nonno used to serve in the military and he was taught the art of Baritsu **(A/N: or Bartitsu)** so he allowed Mikan to learn the same fighting style ONLY for her own protection, she had to promise to not use it for her own amusement. So Mikan was really a ninja in cover.

She glanced at her clock and frowned, the irony was that she woke up ten minutes before the alarm, isn't that a bitch?

After a shower and dressing her uniform, Mikan dried her long wavy hair and brushed it, she stared at the mirror for inspection. Something caught her attention.

"Weird…" she muttered approaching the mirror a little more. She could've sworn that she had a zit growing in her forehead and strangely enough, she was paler than last week. Mikan pouted in disappointment.

"Bye bye tan."

Mikan was starting the second term of her second year in high school today, she was happy to see her friends again. They all went away for vacation and since her grandpa wasn't that rich they only went to the country visit his friends. Mikan enjoyed her time there, it was calm and she always loved the nature. And Asawara-san could really make a mean lemonade, Mikan was getting thirsty just to think about it. She smiled and headed to the kitchen to make her breakfast. Nonno was still sleeping and she couldn't blame him, it was only thirty past seven in the morning and Mikan was trying her best to not make any loud noises.

She ended up eating half of an apple because she wasn't really that hungry, well not at least nowadays. She used to eat at least three toasts and two cups of milk for breakfast but now the thought of drinking anything except water made her sick. Goodbye sodas and chocolate milk.

It was still foggy outside, she dressed her uniform's blazer and checked her tie in the mirror on the entrance, she smiled happy with her looks and proceeded to put her shoes on after grabbing her school bag, then she headed outside and gasped when the woods that were around her were covered with a dense fog.

"Scary…" she mumbled. But she smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Mikan yawned when she sat down on her desk, some of her classmates were chatting others sleeping and some were just arriving after her. Mikan closed her eyes and heard quick footsteps approaching her desk; she smiled knowing already who could be this energetic in the morning.

"Mikan!" Sumire complained.

Sumire Shouda has been Mikan's best friend for already three years, the two met when Mikan noticed that the perm green haired girl had a crush on Koko, the class clown of their class. Mikan at first didn't like her, she was a little gossip and snobby because of her wealthy status but when Mikan being a matchmaker that she was helped their relationship proceed and when Sumire knew about that she approached Mikan and the two became close friends, Sumire was actually a protective friend and in Mikan's opinion, a cute Tsundere.

She opened her eyes and looked at an excited face, Sumire was gorgeous, she has two bright green eyes that made Mikan a little envious.

"Geez you're such a sleepy head, you're not going to believe in this. Wakako told me that Yuu told her that Nonoko heard from Anna that she saw new students talking with the principal, and that they're going to be on our class!"

Mikan sighed, "What?"

"UGH. Pay attention! New students equal possible hot guys!"

"Sumire, you have a boyfriend." Mikan smiled.

"Yeah and he's right here." Koko mocked while wrapping an arm around Sumire's waist, she rolled her eyes.

"Girl I'm not talking about that thing, I said hot guys because I want YOU to have a boyfriend!"

Mikan looked bemused, "Why should I have a boyfriend?"

"Because I want to invite you to a double date and that's impossible." Sumire sighed.

Koko snickered, "Yeah I kinda pity you being the third wheel and all…so I'm with perm."

Sumire elbowed him and muttered between her teeth with flushed cheeks, "_Don't call me that!"_

"Look perm, I don't wanna break it to you but I'm single and happy. Relationships are not my best I mean…I never had a boyfriend. I never had my first kiss and I'm not sure that I really want a boyfriend so soon…I have to concentrate on school, it's more important than dating."

Sumire frowned, "Alright…suit yourself. BUT if you ever fall in love for someone you have to promise that I'll be the first one to know!"

"One does not simply fall in love so easily." Mikan quoted with a deep voice and serious face.

"I did." Koko grinned before pecking Sumire's cheek, who looked embarrassed.

Mikan chuckled, "You two are so lucky, don't forget Sumire I'll be the maid of honor."

Koko grinned even more, he and Sumire left for their seats after another topic of a silly conversation. When the teacher arrived everyone became silent and two students walked in.

"Alright settle down, we have two new students today and I want everyone to let them introduce themselves." Serina said to the class.

Mikan looked at the two people, a girl and a boy. The girl had a pretty and rich raven hair and it was cut short but her bangs clearly showed how feminine she was. Her eyes were a bright amethyst that made Mikan wonder if they were even real, her skin was like porcelain, flawless and pale but her small smile made her look so beautiful, Mikan actually felt attracted to her. When she examined the guy she noted that he was already staring back at her, his piercing and intimidating crimson eyes locked on her hazel ones and she felt like she couldn't move. He had a wild raven hair with long bangs that covered most of his eyes and he was also pale like the girl, he was tall and had muscles that could make a girl purr. In other words, both of them were Greek Gods.

"My name is Hotaru Imai and it is a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smooth and relaxing voice.

Everyone in the class started to whisper, criticizing and giving their opinions about her, from what Mikan caught, they all thought her to be beautiful and that she looked friendly.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

Sumire, who sat next to the brunette, nudged on Mikan's arm and caught her attention, "Mikan, holy- Mikan- _Damn_ he's staring at you!" she stuttered in her whisper.

Indeed, Natsume never glanced away from her but Mikan did, she looked at her desk with flushed cheeks and she could still feel his stare. She was trying to understand either she was scared about it or overwhelmed.

Mikan never had a boyfriend but that was because she chose that, she has been confessed five times since she started her high school year but she denied them all, Mikan didn't know why but she always had the feeling that it didn't feel right; she was never able to have a crush or love anyone because of that feeling.

When the two new students were placed on their seats the class went back to normal, Hotaru was sitting in front of Sumire and Natsume was placed in the row behind Mikan, to her left. All she wished was for the class to be over soon because she felt uncomfortable with his staring, yes, Mikan could still feel his eyes on her and she felt the urge to turn around and check that but she was scared.

Scared to look at him.

* * *

The day was over, Mikan bid her goodbyes to Koko and Sumire, who waved at her while holding hands and walked in the opposite way. Mikan smiled thinking about the couple and then she headed to her own home.

Mikan walked until students from her school no longer could be seen, she was sure that she was the student that lived the most far away from the school, but that still needed to be proven. The sunset was Mikan's favorite part of the day; while she walked in the street next to the road she would always look to her let and watch it. It was a perfect combination between the mountains.

"Oi."

She stopped walking and looked behind, there stood Natsume Hyuuga. The new guy from her class.

She stared at him for a while, uncertain with what to do or say. But he noticed something on his hand, a piece of clothing.

"That…where did you…"

"You left your blazer on your chair." He said approaching a little more to hand her the blazer.

Mikan felt like an idiot, she grabbed it and nodded towards him, "T-Thanks. But…how did you know where I would be?"

"Your friend with the perms told me."

Mikan giggled, "Alright then. Thank you Hyuuga-san."

He stared at her, "Sure. So…where do you actually live? We're almost one hour away from the school."

Mikan blinked, surprised with the question, "Why would you like to know?"

He shrugged, "Curiosity."

She tried to hide the fact that she was now uncomfortable, he must've seen it.

"Maybe it's creepy asking you since we're just strangers."

Mikan smiled nervously, "K-Kinda…"

_But we're not strangers._

"I'm sorry what?" she blinked.

He sighed, "I said, this way is also towards my house. Do you mind if we walk together?" he looked a little annoyed but maybe the scowl on his face was permanent. Mikan thought about it for a few seconds, sure there was still some daylight in the sky but that would change in less than an hour, she could lie and catch the bus, but she didn't had enough money for it, he did brought her blazer and Sumire did indicated him where she was heading. That witch, she probably did on purpose and played cupid.

She forced a small smile and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Whoa, this was really awkward. Both of them haven't open the mouth to speak and all Natsume did was to walk close to her. Yeah, he had a lot of space on his side but he decided to stay like three feet away, but she didn't mind that much, he smelled like pines and she was used to that smell since her house was in the middle of the woods. Mikan decided to start a small conversation, just to break the ice.

"So…do you like this town?"

He paused for a moment and she thought that for a second he was ignoring her, but his hoarse voice was heard.

"Yes, I actually used to live here years ago. My family moved back last week."

"Oh." She smiled, "I've lived here all my life, maybe we actually met once but I guess I can't remember. What school where you in?"

"I was homeschooled." He muttered.

"Maybe that's why we never met then. Well…welcome back!" she grinned sweetly.

His scowl deepened, "Whatever."

She was taken aback by his sudden snap and she looked away from him quickly, maybe she hit a nerve…

They walked a little more and after crossing the road (after looking at both sides of course) Mikan knew that after that corner was the pathway in the woods that would lead to her house, yet again, she strange that Natsume was still walking with her. And she got suspicious when he entered the woods with her. Mikan stopped walking and so did he.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and she looked at him bravely.

"Where do you live Hyuuga-san?"

"Around here." He replied dryly, "Why?"

"Because it's kinda weird that you're still following me." She sighed.

He mused, thinking of course. And then he smirked.

"Do you live in an old and small house nearby?"

She gasped, "Yes! And don't you dare to call it old!"

"I'm your neighbor."

"What?"

He nodded, "You do know that you have a mansion close to your house right? You only have to walk like five more minutes up the mountain and you'll find it."

She furrowed her brows, "You live in the haunted mansion?!"

He started to walk again and this time she followed.

"Haunted mansion?"

She nodded seriously, "There's this urban legend that the house burned back in the 60's killing the whole family and that when another family re-constructed it and lived there, they saw ghosts and paranormal events. There was this one time, when I went there with my friends on Halloween and we heard a woman crying and a shoe flew hitting Koko's head. We ran away and then laughed about it but…I was still scared." She explained.

"Hmm…are you scared of ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Well honesty doesn't fail in you."

She smiled taking that as a compliment, "Uh! By the way, where's Imai-san?"

He frowned, "She had a doctor appointment."

"Ah I see, she seems nice."

"Appearances can deceive you, _Mikan_." He stopped walking and turned at her.

Mikan shivered when he called her by her first name, he looked behind her and made her realize that she was home. Wow. Politeness took over her and she turned back at him, "Would you like to drink some tea?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Are you inviting me in?"

She tilted her head a little, "Yes, is it too weird?"

He shook his head, "I don't like tea." He continued walking, "Bye."

"B-Bye!" she said confusedly.

She watched him take a few steps away from her house, Mikan just shrugged a little, maybe offering tea to a stranger wasn't exactly a good idea but she was raised to be polite. She smiled mocking herself and started to head inside the house, but she was suddenly stopped again.

"Oh and Mikan?"

"Hm?" she looked at him, he was staring at her using his piercing eyes, his lips were formed into a smirk and she could've sworn that his crimson eyes were gleaming when he spoke using a hoarse and deep voice.

"You just made a terrible mistake."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if it's boring but action will come soon.**

**Please review if you want more, it only takes two seconds to do it and you don't even have to log it.**

**This is happening in the year of 2010 in Tama New Town which is a Tokyo suburb.**

**This is my first story so please don't go flaming I there's a lot of grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother language. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
